U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,344 discloses a fuel system for an internal combustion engine of an automobile with a fuel pump module in a fuel tank and connected by only a fuel delivery line to the fuel rail and injectors of an engine. The speed of an electric motor driving a fuel pump is varied by electronic circuitry to maintain constant the fuel pressure at the injectors while automatically compensating for the quantity of fuel delivered to the injectors. This fuel system does not have any fuel return line from the rail or injectors to the fuel tank and is often referred to as a no-return fuel system. A manifold of the fuel pump has a check valve which maintains fuel pressure at the rail and injectors when the engine and pump are shut off and a relief valve which bleeds fuel into the tank in the event the rail and injectors are subjected to an overpressure condition.